


A Drinking Song For Sigrun

by Tanist



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drinking Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanist/pseuds/Tanist
Summary: The Norwegian trollhunters sing for our dear Sigrun.





	A Drinking Song For Sigrun

So, it occurred to me to wonder what trollhunters did on their doubtless rare days off. Same as most people with a deadly dangerous job, I guess: briefly but sincerely mourn their dead, go gratefully home to their families if they have families, other else hang out in the pub with their mates, commiserate with one another, and sing about their work.

I thought to make a good drinking song for Sigrun's Norwegian trollhunters. It would fit to several English folk tunes, oddly enough all maritime. 'Benbow' for one. Even better to 'Who Would Not Kiss A Maid', if you don't mind using the tune of 'a scurvy, vile, pyratical rant'. 

Now let us raise a glass to Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide.  
Yes, let us raise a glass to Captain Eide.  
This shieldmaid fair and free  
Hails from Dalsnes by the sea  
And she'll make the grosslings flee  
Our Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide.

Now let us raise a song for Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide.  
Yes, let us raise a song for Captain Eide.  
She will send the trolls to rest  
And she'll burn out every nest  
For she truly is most best  
Our Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide.

Through the Silent World she roams, Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide  
To defend our hearths and homes, our Captain Eide  
With her brave companions all  
She will answer every call  
And they’ll make the giants fall,  
For Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide!

So let’s all raise a glass to Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide!  
And drink a hearty draught to Captain Eide.  
May she fight her lifedays long,  
Against darkness, Rash and wrong,  
While we celebrate in song  
Our Captain Eide, Sigrun Eide!


End file.
